1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to stylizing geographic features in images.
2. Related Art
To stylize maps, cartographers enhance the representation of some geographic features, while deemphasizing others. Moreover, in some cases, cartographers simplify geometries to make maps easier to read while still conveying essential information to a user. For example, maps that are generally available from online mapping services, such as GOOGLE Maps and MICROSOFT BING Maps, typically depict the road network, while omitting other geographic features. Further, the depiction of the roads may not be to scale and, depending on zoom level, may omit minor roads to simplify the image.
Some online mapping services also display aerial photographic images. The aerial images may be overlaid with other information, such as street network, or point labels such as business locations. However, aerial images contain a lot of information. They contain colors, regions, and lines, to form complex patterns that can and may distract the user from any additional information that is superimposed.
Moreover, image processing tools exist for modifying images, such as photographic images. For example, an ADOBE PHOTOSHOP tool allows for selective brightening or dimming of image content. However, manual intervention is normally needed to select manually the regions to be modified.